


Orgasm Hunting: Blowjobs

by Word_Smith_94



Series: The Vegetarian and the Werewolf [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, vegetarian!Cas, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean is still courting his mate with gifts as he works his way up to inviting him to meet his family. It's werewolf tradition, and it's important even if it drives him crazy. For one, no sex until the family approves. But what if his mate wants a gift of the orgasmic variety?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Vegetarian and the Werewolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Orgasm Hunting: Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone, but will make more sense if you read the first part. 
> 
> Cas is an angel and Dean is a werewolf. In part one, Dean starts courting Cas, his mate, and Cas accepts him.

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks, and Castiel is still floating on cloud nine. Who knew getting involved with the supernatural again would be so good? Dean comes over every night, and although they haven’t gone all the way since that first night, they cuddle and touch all the time. Dean says it’s a wolf thing; Castiel doesn’t care why as long as he continues.

Tonight he’s making his special flourless chocolate cake for Dean along with his vegetarian lasagna. Yes, Dean’s a werewolf, but Castiel has convinced him to have some vegetarian meals. He has steak in the fridge though, just in case.

Besides, he needs to butter Dean up. It’s coming up on his annual two weeks off when he cans and bakes like crazy, preserving vegetables at their height of freshness. He wants access to wherever Dean found his courting gifts.

And some help, but that’s secondary.

The phone rings as he starts walking home, and he pulls it out to see Gabe’s name on the screen. He doesn’t really want to talk to his brother today, but Gabe won’t stop calling if Castiel ignores him.

“What do you want?”

A shocked gasp comes through the phone. “You wound me. Can’t a brother just call to check up on his younger brother?”

Castiel snorts. “But you always have another reason. What’s up?”

“I wanna visit, meet this werewolf of yours. When can I come?” Castiel opens his mouth but gets cut off. “And if it’s not soon, I’ll just come anyway.”

Yeah, that’s the brother he knows. “I’ll talk to Dean about it tonight and get back to you.”

Gabe sighs, sounding all put upon. “Well, if you say so. If you get back to me before Monday, I’ll make sure it’s just me, not the whole family.”

Castiel will definitely have an answer for him by Sunday morning for sure. While he doesn’t hate his family, he doesn’t want to deal with them while this thing with Dean is still new. “Alright. I’ll call you back, I promise.” Another thing to discuss with Dean.

“Sounds good!” Gabe hangs up before Castiel can say anything else, so he just heads the rest of the way home to finish working on dinner.

He starts by checking the back porch. Castiel still finds the occasional gift, and today is one of those days. Several bunches of spinach wait for him there, roots included. Castiel starts by cleaning them off, then begins preparing the veggies.

Castiel leaves the door just a little open, and it’s not long before he feels arms around his waist, a nose buried in his neck. He stops cutting for a moment, leans back into Dean’s chest. “How are you?”

“Better now.” Another deep breath against his neck. “You liked the spinach?”

“Yep, and it’ll be in dinner tonight. More hunting?” It’s a running joke between them, Dean still puffing up his chest every time Castiel refers to the gifts.

“Of course. Have to keep my mate well fed and happy.” Dean kisses the side of his neck before sitting at the table. “How was your day?”

“Good. The project we’re working on is great!” Castiel explains it to Dean as best he can, trying to leave the technical jargon out of it. By the end, he’s not sure how much was clear to Dean, but he’s still smiling.

“Sounds like a good day.” Dean goes on to tell him about the cars he worked on at the mechanic shop. Castiel doesn’t understand much beyond the fact that Dean had a good day. That’s really all that matters, that they’re having fun and talking regardless of specifics.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Dean shifts in his chair, and Castiel waves his off. He can handle making everything.

“Lasagna. Without meat.” Dean wrinkles his nose at the news. “It’s good, I promise. Just give it a shot. You’ve liked everything else I’ve made.”

Dean makes discontent noises but sighs and nods. “I want a beer with it then. And not that ginger beer stuff that you drink.”

Castiel shakes his head at Dean. He doesn’t mind Dean drinking, not at all. It’s just not for him, the alcohol making it harder to stay in control. Castiel doesn’t want to create a surge of magic, hurting someone, just for a beer.

“There’s plenty in the fridge. I hunted down your favorite kind at the grocery store.” Dean growls at him for teasing but still gets the beer. Neither one of them is a hunter, but they both keep playing with words for laughs.

“There’s also steak in the fridge.” Castiel bends down and puts the lasagna in the over and stands up to a firm chest at his back. Dean wraps his arms around his waist and ask, “What’s the steak for?”

“Well, I want you to like what I like, but you need meat. So if you needed more than just lasagna, I wanted to be able to feed you.” Castiel likes providing for his mate, and he’s willing to feed him meat.

“But you’re vegetarian.” Castiel can hear the confusion in his voice.

“And you’re not. You need meat as a werewolf, and I’m not going to try and make you be like me. Eat more veggies, definitely, but not only veggies.” Castiel turns around in his arms and kisses Dean, hands reaching down to grab his ass through his pants.

Dean growls into the kiss, grinding against him as they continue to kiss. Castiel lets Dean’s tongue invade his mouth, tasting and teasing him. They haven’t gone farther than this since the first time, and Castiel’s dick is getting tired of his hand.

But Dean pulls away, rests his head against Castiel’s collar bone as he tries to catch his breath. “You taste so good,” Dean tells him, “and I want to do more.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Castiel doesn’t want to sound like a brat, but his balls are practically glowing blue at this point.

“Because there are steps to follow.” Dean heaves a sigh but doesn’t move away from Castiel or let him go. “You’re supposed to meet my family, be approved by them. You’re my mate, so they’ll approve, but we’re still supposed to do it.”

Meet the family? Castiel hasn’t done that before, hasn’t cared enough to do it before. “Um, how big is the family?”

“Just my brother, Sam.”

“The one who owns the farm?” Castiel perks up and puts a hand under Dean’s chin to lift his face so their eyes meet.

“Yeah.” Dean cocks his head at him. “Why?”

“Because I maybe bought the steak to butter you up.” Castiel flutters his lashes at him, gets a laugh in response. “I wanted you to take me to the farm where you hunt. I need supplies for canning, and those are really good vegetables.”

Dean narrows his eyes at Castiel. “How much canning?”

“A lot. Baking too. I don’t like the winter, all the darkness,” Castiel admits, “and I don’t always have the energy to cook. So I take two weeks, make a bunch of stuff, and then I don’t have to do as much during the winter to keep eating at home.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Dean looks at Cas, his cute little mate. He smells nervous, and Dean really doesn’t like that. “What do you mean, you don’t like the darkness?”

Cas shrugs, downplays it. “I do better with the sun; it helps feed my angelic side. Staying away from other angels, I don’t get the chance to feed off the angels who do better in the dark. So I prepare for what I know is coming and do what I can.”

That is not okay. Cas should be happy and settled no matter what time of year. “Can you feed off of me? I know angels don’t feel mates the way werewolves do, but you have to get something out of this.”

Moving past Dean, Cas grabs a ginger beer and hops up on the counter. His brow wrinkles as he thinks, so damn cute. Everything he does is cute. “I don’t know. I haven’t met an angel mated with a werewolf. Worth a try.” He lights up at the idea, and Dean can’t wait to try.

The timer beeps soon after, and Cas hops into action, getting the lasagna out. He slaps Dean’s hand away when he tries to get a forkful of melted cheese from the top. “Nope. You need to wait for it to cool and set. Go wash your hands.”

Dean pouts, but Cas doesn’t bend, so he goes to the powder room to wash his hands. He comes back out and grabs his beer to put on the table before setting it. If Cas cooks, he’ll help out around the kitchen. “Is it ready yet?”

Cas gives him a look and shakes his head. “No, but we can eat. If it falls apart on our plates, it’s your fault.”

“And I’ll make it up to you later.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows to get a giggle out of Cas. Mission accomplished.

“By helping me with canning and baking?”

Dean hesitates, wanting to help but, “I’m not really good at baking, and I don’t know how to can, so I might not be much help.”

Cas shrugs while bringing plates to the table. “That’s okay. Sometimes just having an extra hand helps, even if I have to tell you how to use them. And I’d love the company.”

“I can do company. Maybe not every day, but at least some of them.” Dean has to talk to Bobby about getting time off. It’s not too busy right now, and mates hold a certain amount of priority for all werewolves.

“Thanks.” Cas beams at him, and then they dig into their dinner. Dean knows there’s no meat, and he’s kind of waiting for it to suck, but it’s really good. Cheesy and noodles and some veggies, and Dean really likes this.

“You should give this recipe to Sam. He’s all about health foods and veggies, keeps saying that being a werewolf doesn’t mean we only eat meat.” Dean loves his brother, but sometimes, eating with him sucks. The irony of a vegetarian mate is not lost on him.

“I can do that, when we meet. It’s Friday, so we could meet him tomorrow?” Cas wiggles in his seat, like he can’t wait to meet Sam which is a good sign.

“We can. He’s got a stall at the local farmer’s market. It’s nearing the end, but we could stop by, see him there, then invite ourselves over for dinner. It only counts if we eat at family’s house.” Dean will text Sam in advance although he has to be expecting this.

“As long as it’s not a bad thing, just inviting ourselves over.”

Dean explains he’d let him know before, and then figures he should tell Cas the rest. “And Sam’s human. I was bitten, not born. When it happened, Sam’s the one who figured it out, helped me learn as much about werewolves as possible.”

Cas stares at him, bite falling off his fork. “You’re bitten?”

An ugly feeling starts in his stomach. “Is that a bad thing?” Dean didn’t think mates could reject each other.

“No, no, not at all,” Cas rushes to say. “You’re so composed and comfortable as a werewolf I assumed you were born. I’m impressed, not upset. Please, it really isn’t a problem, don’t worry.”

That sense fades, and Dean relaxes back into his chair. “Thanks. It was pretty bad at first, but once we figured out what was triggering the reactions, I was able to get it under control. Took about two weeks.”

Cas continues to stare, and Dean figures that might be impressive too. “I’m impressed. Did you know about the supernatural world before you were bitten?”

Dean winces, not wanting to tell the truth but knowing it’ll come out eventually. “My dad is a hunter. He raised us the same, but when I was bitten, we ran. We learned everything we could, spent some time with other supernaturals and realized that what Dad knew wasn’t really accurate.”

“Did you ever hunt?”

Well, fuck. He would ask the important question. “A few times. We made sure they killed humans before Sam and I did anything.” Dean hesitates with another wince. “Now we know that killing humans doesn’t automatically make you bad, but we can’t undo the past.”

Cas studies him then nods. “I understand that. We don’t always make our own choices. As a child, we don’t have many options, especially if you have a sibling to protect. No killing since you learned? Since you were on your own?”

“Only other supernaturals, when defending ourselves.” Dean doesn’t regret those at all, not when they decided to pick on him for being a new werewolf, figuring it’d be an easy target for their sick games.

Cas shrugs that off, going back to his food. “Our world isn’t always a nice on. You’d think that with so few of us, compared to humans, we could put aside some of our differences, but generally not.”

Well, they’ve gotten a lot deeper than Dean expected to over dinner. “Pretty much. Never met an angel before, although I’m pretty sure I could have figure it out on my own. You’re pretty damn angelic, babe.”

Cas flushes a dark red, and Dean considers that a job well done. They finish dinner with small talk before ending up on the sofa, cuddling while watching episodes of Halloween Wars. What those people can do with pumpkin is amazing.

During a commercial break, Cas rolls them so Dean’s on his back as he sprawls across his chest. “So, does werewolf tradition mean we can’t do _anything_ until I meet Sam?” He rolls his hips into Dean’s thighs as he talks, already at least halfway hard.

Dean wants to say yes, wants to do things the right way, but he has a mate who smells like apple pie and whiskey, begging for something, and Dean caves. “We can do a little, but not a lot. Trust me?”

Cas nods, fumbling around over Dean’s head until he finds the remote and turns the tv off. “Yes, I trust you. What can we do?”

“You can strip for me.” And Dean can blow him. Because all he’s doing is providing for his mate, making his mate happy and seeing to his needs. At least, that’s how Dean will argue it away if anyone asks.

“Okay, I did.”

So damn cute. Dean sits on the sofa, looking his mate up and down. He doesn’t look like much in his just too big work outfits. Dean likes seeing him like this, naked skin and lean muscle, thick black hair he wants to mess up.

That’s for next time though. This time, Dena’s getting on his knees for his mate. He nuzzles the soft skin of Cas’ inner thigh, making him suck in a breath. “Are you sure?”

Dean chuckles and licks the head of Cas’ cock which plumps in response. “Yeah, babe, I’m sure. I’m just taking care of you.” He looks up at Cas, eyes wide with innocence, gets a little snicker in response.

“Your next gift is a blow job?”

Running the backs of his fingers along Cas’ balls, Dean says, “I figure these are getting a little blue by now.”

“Yes, very blue,” Cas tells him, “and I very willingly accept this courting present.”

Dean laughs while slowly jacking Cas’ cock. “Good. Because you’re going to get it as soon as your cock is ready.”

“Five seconds, max.” Cas thrusts his hips to move his cock through Dean’s hand, and it really isn’t much more than five seconds before he’s fully hard.

Dean starts licking at the head again, drinking down the drops of precum Cas leaks out. Salty but tasty because it tastes like mate. Dean licks a few more times and ends up with Cas’ hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

“I thought you were taking care of me, not making it worse.”

He can hear the pout in his voice, so Dean just smiles and starts taking him into his mouth. Slowly but surely taking more and more into his mouth with each stroke of his head, Dean starts blowing his mate.

“Yes, good.” Cas’ fingers tighten in his hair and try to control Dean’s actions, but Dean’s stronger than him. He continues his slow and steady pace, building Cas’ arousal with every movement.

“Faster, damn it.” Cas sounds so cute when he’s desperate.

Dean hums, and Cas’ knees buckle into Dean. He moves back, doesn’t want to hurt Cas, and swings Cas around to lie on the sofa. “You still good?”

Cas glares up at him from the sofa. “No, because you’re going too slow. You need to go faster because I really want to cum.”

“It’s a present, babe. You’re not the one in charge.” Dean kneels next to the sofa and starts blowing him again. He swirls his tongue around his cock, listening to him gasp and moan. Cas still doesn’t give in, thrusting his hips to drive his cock deeper into his mouth.

Remembering last time, Dean slaps his thigh, more noise than pain. Cas shouts but stops moving, just taking what Dean gives him. Dean hums again, and Cas shudders and shivers. “Like that, Dean, like that, please.”

Begging, that’s what he was waiting for. Dean pulls out every trick he knows, swirling his tongue around his cock, playing with the slit, drinking down every drop of precum. He rolls his balls between his fingers, pressing against his taint when he can.

Cas loves it all. He moans, groans, gasps, and sighs. He rolls his hips, thrusting his cock past his mouth to his throat. Dean chokes but doesn’t stop because he knows how to deep throat. Instead, he just keeps doing what he’s been doing, up and down, playing with his balls and waiting for him to cave.

“Damn it, Dean, please!” Cas cries out, slightly choked as if he’s crying.

Dean does as ordered, swallowing his cock, then swallowing again to take the head of his cock down his throat. Cas screams, back bowing off the sofa, so Dean does it again, pressing against his taint again. Another scream, and then Cas starts cumming, hard.

Pulling back, Dean catches it in his mouth, every drop. When Cas collapses back on the sofa, Dean crawls up over him, pulling up to sit up. He opens his mouth enough to show he didn’t swallow, kissing Cas when he nods.

They pass his cum back and forth while kissing, Dean grinding his cock into Cas’ soft belly. He didn’t realize how hard he got during the blowjob, not until he had time to focus on something other than the heavy weight in his mouth.

“I want my next gift now,” Cas whispers against his lips, hands on his hips continuing to move Dean against him. “I want to see you cum for me.”

Shit, Dean probably shouldn’t do this, but at this point, it’s a little too late. Arousal rides him hard, so he keeps grinding against Cas’ stomach, putting pressure on his dick. He ignores the scratch from the denim and focuses on the scent of his mate.

Cas still smells like arousal, smells like cum, the smells going to his head. Dean continues to rut against his stomach as his cock gets harder and heavier in his jeans. Cas reaches down his back and starts playing with his ass, then reaches into his pants and presses a finger to his asshole.

“Fuck!” Dean starts cumming in his pants, panting heavy against Cas’ neck. He’s never let someone else touch him there, but there’s something about Cas’ finger that makes him wonder. Perhaps that’s something they can try in the future.

Leaning into Cas, Dean shivers through the aftershocks, tight pants dragging out the pleasure. Cas strokes his back, whispering something to him, the sound of his voice alone soothing enough. When the shudders stop, Dean sits back and looks down at his pants.

“Any chance you have spare pants I can borrow?”

Cas giggles and kisses him on the cheek. “I thought I was the one who got gifts?”

Dean smirks up at Cas. “I already hunted you an orgasm, and it’s just a favor, not a gift.”

Heaving a sigh, Cas stands up with Dean in his arms before putting him on his feet. Who knew angels were so strong? “Come on up to my room so I can get you something. You want to spend the night too?”

Spend the night? He wants to, but it's probably not a good idea. "How about tomorrow? We'll meet Sam, have dinner, and then we can spend the night together. Do everything in the proper order." Mostly. 

Cas sighs but nods. "If you say so. I'll take your word for it on werewolf rituals. Come on." He leads Dean upstairs, and Dean looks around the bedroom he remembers from last time. Still smells like his mate, and Dean can't wait to make it smell like both of them. 

"Here." Dean takes the pants and heads to the bathroom to clean himself off and change into clean clothes. They're a little tight on him, but they make his ass look great. Done, he balls up his pants and heads back into the room. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He doesn't want to assume. "I can pick you up, take you to the market, make sure Sam knows we're coming." 

Cas walks over to him and kisses him softly on the lips. "You can see my tomorrow, pick me up. And if Sam's as good a farmer as you said, then I think you can definitely come back here with me."

Back to his room? Dean smiles and kisses Cas one last time. "Then I'm leaving because the sooner I can leave, the sooner I can see you again." He heads down the stairs with Cas' laugh echoing in his ears. 

Just one more day. He can handle this. He can be patient. 

Maybe. 


End file.
